gtafandomcom-20200222-history
UFOs
' UFOs' (Unidentified Flying Objects), also known as "flying saucers" or "flying discs", are alien interstellar spacecraft in Grand Theft Auto V. Description So far, four types have been discovered: Two of them look identical, with circular shape. They have a dark body and several lights of varying colors on them, while the top side has FIB markings. It looks more like the 'classic' UFO. One of the UFOs looks like a stealth aircraft, with a body resembling the real world B-2 Spirit, but with many flat panels extending out in all directions and forming a rough circular shape. This UFO also seems to emit loud noises; if you get near it, it will emit a incredibly loud screech, and the screen will begin to distort. Under the cab, there is a spheric device that looks like a rotatory cam. The fourth is crashed/sunken in the sea just off the coast of Paleto Bay and can be found with the Submersible. This one apparently also has FIB markings on it but can be hard to distinguish due to the lack of light when deep in the ocean. At this time, there are no known ways of acquiring or piloting any of them. The UFO above Fort Zancudo has a locked-vehicle script and seems to be protected by force-fields, as the player can be thrown away from it while trying to parachute to the top. The UFO above Sandy Shores will push the player away if approached too closely while the UFO on top of Mount Chiliad will simply vanish (it is not solid). Be careful when approaching in an aircraft; when you are near any of the UFOs, they cause a temporary engine shutdown, making a risk to collide with them. They are immune to weapons and are unable to lock-on with Buzzard or P-996 Lazer. This video here shows the words on the cockpit of the Fort Zancudo UFO: "Segregate and Rearrange". (rearranging the letters from "segregate" gives us "easter egg"). The word rearrange in this phrase tells us, in the manner of a cryptic crossword clue, to rearrange the letters in the word segregate. Another thing telling us to rearrange letters is that segregate means to set apart or put together. Locations They can not be seen from a great distance, so a bit of searching is needed. *FIB markings version - Appears at the top of Mount Chiliad after achieving 100% Completion in GTA V. *FIB markings version - Above Sandy Shores. *FIB markings version - At the bottom of the sea, off the northern coast of Paleto Bay. Reachable by Submarine. *Unique version - Above the Fort Zancudo military base. Much higher than most clouds. Possible origin There's not much proof of who really owns them and why, but there are multiple theories. *They could all belong to the same Aliens. *The type with FIB markings could be an easter egg to movies and myths that some seeming government agencies are really co-operating with the saucer people. Search for "reptilian" aliens for more info about these beliefs. Many pedestrians, like Tramps, in GTA San Andreas, as well as GTA IV and EFLC often ramble about these reptilians. *Some believe that the US government secretly operates advanced saucer-type stealth aircraft from Area-51. The unique one above the military base is likely an Easter Egg to this. Trivia *The Flying UFOs are absent in GTA Online, however, if the player goes to the exact location of the UFOs, the screen will still distort, but the spacecraft will not be visible nor solid. Also, the engine of the player's helicopter will NOT be shut off unlike in singleplayer. **This may be a glitch or a bug. By going to the UFOs location, the game's sound system will start to glitch and will lag even after getting far away from the location or even when switching to story mode. This can be fixed by restarting the system. Gallery Sunken UFO-GTAV.png|The sunken UFO, found in the ocean at the north of the map. UFO-100% Completion-GTAV.png|The Mount Chiliad UFO, after achieving 100% Completion in GTA V, it will appear at the top of Mount Chiliad. It has FIB markings. UFO-Fort Zancudo-GTAV.png|The Fort Zancudo UFO, appears high in the sky above Fort Zancudo. UFO-Sandy Shores-GTAV.png|The Sandy Shores UFO, appears high in the sky above Sandy Shores. It has FIB markings. UFO_Locations-GTAV-Map.jpg|Locations of the UFOs Videos File:GTA 5 Underwater UFO Gameplay Clip|Underwater UFO Gameplay Clip File:GTA 5 Fort Zancudo UFO Gameplay Clip|Fort Zancudo UFO Gameplay Clip File:GTA 5 Sandy Shores UFO Gameplay Clip|Sandy Shores UFO Gameplay Clip File:GTA 5 Mount Chiliad UFO Gameplay Clip|Mount Chiliad UFO Gameplay Clip de:UFOs (V) Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Uncontrollable Vehicles Category:Aircraft